Oxidation Syndrome
by KasaneMikufan865
Summary: A mysterious disease has struck Smile's sister as its first victim. As more and more people are infected, Sabitsuki soon finds herself victim to this disease. Rated T for language, violence and disturbing content. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own .flow or its characters. Only the story and the three kaibutsu girls' names.**

_**1**_

When Sabitsuki woke up that morning, she didn't know what to expect. It was supposed to be a regular day for her; she would've met up with her best friend, who she nicknamed Smile because he always wore a smile, on the way to school, listened to boring lectures at school, and arrive home long before her mother got off of her maid job. Sabitsuki was also excited; there would be new students today. As Sabitsuki was putting on her uniform, a white shirt with a red tie and black skirt, there was a knock at the door.

"Sabituski." Her mother called.

"Yes'm?" Sabituski replied.

"Smile's here to see you." Sabitsuki's mother said. "He says it's an emergency."

"I'll be out in a minute." Sabituski called and quickly finished getting dressed. She ran outside and saw Smile standing there, not smiling anymore.

"Hey, Sabi." Smile said.

"What happened?" Sabitsuki asked.

"It's my sister." Smile explained. "She's got this weird disease and she's in solitary confinement until the doctors can figure out what it is."

"Are you serious?" Sabitsuki yelped in surprised. Smile's sister had always been a healthy girl and a great student.

"Yes." Smile said gravely.

"Damn." Sabitsuki said, bowing her head.

"Well, we should get going to school anyways, right?" Smile said with a slight smile.

"I guess we should." Sabitsuki said as she and Smile walked out her front door and headed off for school. The long walk was quiet and awkward until they got to the school where various students wearing uniforms similar to Sabitsuki's and Smile's. They also saw a group of students huddled around three girls that Sabituski had never seen before. When the girls had broken free from the group, one boy accidentally ran into the girl that wore her hair up in pigtails.

"God damnit!" The girl swore at the boy." Watch where you're going!"

"S-Sorry." The timid boy apologized and ran off. The girl scowled as the other two walked up to her and the three walked into the building.

"They don't seem very pleasant." Smile noted.

"Maybe they get better as you get to know them." Sabituski said hopefully.

"Maybe." Smile said trailing off as he and Sabitsuki walked inside and left to their classroom.

* * *

><p>"All right everyone." Their teacher said. "Today we have some new students. Why don't you three girls come up and introduce yourselves." The three girls looked at each other and walked up to the front.<p>

"I'm Leila." The girl with short hair said.

"Delilah." The long-haired one said.

"Alexis." The pigtailed girl said.

"Very nice names, girls." The teacher said. "You may go back to your seats now." Leila, Delilah, and Alexis smiled with relief. "Now as some of you may not know. One of our classmates' sister had gotten terminally ill." Smile bowed his head. "Since we're not sure how she got this illness, we want you all to be careful."

"Yes ma'am." The students responded except for Leila, Delilah, and Alexis. Alexis sneered and leaned back in her chair.

"Hey," Sabitsuki heard Alexis whisper to her sisters. "You guys wanna hit the bar after school?"

"Hell yeah." Delilah said.

"Sure." Leila said, uncertainly.

"You wanna see if we can get someone else on this?" Alexis asked.

"Oh, yes." Leila and Delilah agreed. Alexis smiled and turned to a classmate. Sabitsuki, disgusted, tuned their conversation out.

* * *

><p>After school, Smile told Sabituski that he wanted to walk home by himself today. "All right." Sabitsuki said in understanding. As Sabitsuki walked, she saw Alexis, Leila, Delilah, and a girl they managed to bring along by the side of the road, drunk out of their minds. The girl accidentally hobbled into the road as a speeding car came along.<p>

"Watch out!" Sabitsuki yelled but was too late as the car slammed into the girl and dragged her under. When the car drove away, Sabitsuki got a view of the girl's decapitated body. Her bones on her arms were at odd angles and looked like extra arms. Her brain matter spilled out of the top of her head. On the side, Alexis and her sisters laughed and pointed as Leila puked behind a trash can. Catching sight of Sabitsuki, Delilah picked up something slimy from a sewage drain and threw it at Sabitsuki, hitting her in the stomach. Alexis and Leila followed suit and Sabituski was soon being pursued and having slime thrown at her by the laughing monster sisters.

As soon as Sabitsuki arrived home, she slammed the door shut behind her, causing the slime wad thrown by Alexis to hit the door instead. She heard the sounds of puking and then someone banging on the door. Sabitsuki quickly locked the door and stood back until the banging stopped. Sighing, Sabitsuki began to clean herself as the phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Sabi." Sabitsuki heard Smile say.

"Hey Smile." Sabituski said, glumly.

"What's up." Smile asked worriedly.

"You know those new girls Alexis, Delilah, and Leila?" Sabitsuki began.

"Uh-huh." Smile said to show he was listening.

"They got all drunk with a girl from class and," Sabitsuki explained everything from the girl getting run over by a car to the sisters throwing sewer slime at her.

"Oh my God!" Smile exclaimed. "I'll be right-" He was cut off as the phone cut to static. Sabituski peeked out the window and saw that somebody had cut the phone line.

"Oh no." She said and quickly ducked her head back inside. Quickly, she took out the pipe that her mother kept hidden just in case one of them would need it for whatever reason. Carefully, Sabituski put the pipe on her bed and began to take her clothes to change. A click of a camera alerted Sabitsuki and she turned her head just in time to see Alexis hanging by a branch outside her window and grinning evilly.

"See you at school." Alexis said in a singsong voice waving the camera at an outraged Sabituski and jumped off the branch to the ground a floor down.

_**Writer's Comments**_

_**Sorry that it's a bit short. Hope you enjoyed.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**2**_

Sabitsuki dreaded school that day, however, since she had only coughed up a little blood, her mother demanded that she stay home. Sabitsuki didn't mind, it was better than having to face the monster sisters. She had spent the morning playing her game, Shinsoku Neko, then spending the afternoon on her computer. As she was on her computer, Smile had sent her a message.

'Look at this!' The message read, followed by a link. Sabituski clicked the link and was met with the image that Alexis had taken of her.

'The fuck is this?' Sabitsuki wrote back to Smile.

'It's up everywhere' Smile typed. 'Pretty much everyone in school knows about it.'

'You're kidding me.'

'Fraid not.' Sabituski sighed and slumped back in her chair.

"God damnit." She swore. A ding alerted her to another message.

'You wanna go visit my sister with me?' Smile asked.

'Sure.' Sabitsuki typed.

'K' Smile replied. 'Be right there.'

_**Writer's Comments**_

**Sorry to make you wait just for a short chapter. This was more or less a filler.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**3**_

"Here we are!" The doctor cheerfully said as he, Sabitsuki, and Smile stood outside a room labeled 'Room 108' "Careful though," The doctor warned. "She's been very… lively, shall we say."

"Anything to see my sister." Smile said.

"Oh she's your sister!" The doctor said. "She's been begging to see her brother." Sabitsuki opened the door and gasped at the sight.

"What is it" Smile asked. "Oh my God!" His sister was in chains, stomach torn open and some organs missing.

"B-Big… brother…" She barely moaned.

"Sister!" Smile cried! "It'll be okay! We'll get you help!" The door behind them slammed shut.

"What the-" Sabitsuki tried the door, but found it locked. "Damnit!" She cried. "Open up, Ochki! What the hell is this all about? Answer me, damnit!" A voice on the announcer came on.

"Hello you two." A male voice said. "I'm sure you'll want to know what's happening. Well, the answer is simple. By entering this room, you have volunteered yourselves as test subjects for the antidote."

"Antidote?" Smile asked. "The hell is this? My sister is dying! Give me some answers here!"

"Calm down." The voice said. "You'll just simply be injected with a few needles and then you can return to your normal lives. But I can't guarantee that there won't be… side effects."

"The hell?" Sabitsuki swore. "You can't do that!"

"And yet, we can." Sabitsuki growled.

"Let's just get it over with…" Smile sighed in defeat.

"Smile?" Sabitsuki turned to her friend.

"It's no use, Sabi." Smile sighed. "My sister is dead now. I have nothing else to live for. The least I can do is test out the antidote that could've saved her life… or took it away from her."

"Smile…"

"That's the spirit!" The voice said. "Now please go through the door on your right to receive the antidote." The door on the right opened and Smile trudged through, Sabitsuki hesitantly following.

_**Writer's Comments**_

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the wait and short chapter! Hope you enjoyed anyways. :)**


End file.
